magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Painted Misoc
When living in the wild, these creatures prefer southern regions. Their favorite places to roam are in the wooded areas surrounding the Forest of Raza. Misocs are perfectly content to live at the castle, though, and have made the entire place their home. Long rows of kennels have been made specifically for them, but misocs prefer to lounge elsewhere. When not resting, misocs hunt in groups. They are skilled hunters, thanks to their acute hearing and sense of smell. They eat a variety of small prey, chiefly rabbits and squirrels. They won't turn their noses away from vegetables, either, and have a great fondness for carrots. Misocs are a common choice of companion for magi traveling to any southern lands. They provide protection and food, supplying their magi with a plump rabbit now and again. But arguably the most useful skill is their energy. Misocs have little need of rest, and instead spend much of the night guarding against danger. They can even transmit energy in times of need, giving their own strength to their magi. Sometimes misocs jolt their magi awake in case of danger, or give them power during battle. This magic is more often used in a mundane setting, though. A bored misoc will sometimes give their magi energy in the morning, so that the misoc might get fed more quickly, or taken on a run. Egg A small tail has escaped from this spotted egg, and it wags wildly. Hatchling These hatchlings are quite friendly towards everyone, and build trust easily. It's not difficult to establish a bond with them, and they take to training quite well. Misoc hatchlings can be taught complicated maneuvers, and love to learn. The difficulty is in wearing them out. Luckily, they are seldom far from their packs, so the hatchlings are able to play with one another for hours on end. Adult Misocs are highly social creatures, and to see a solitary one is uncommon. They are usually never more than a few minutes from their packs, and a quick yelp will bring the rest of the pack running. These groups range greatly in size, and are ruled by the strongest male and his mate. This hierarchy is rather loose, and misocs are not very aggressive. Their fights for dominance rarely end in bloodshed. Rather, they are energetic, playful companions. They are very friendly towards one another, and even adults will playfully nip at each another. This affection is even more prominent when their young are around. Misocs are extremely protective of their hatchlings, and watch over them for several years until they are fully grown. Adult females are more active in this duty, teaching the hatchlings everything they need to know. The males play a vital role as well, supplying their packs with food. Other than these differing duties, the two look much alike, and are matched in size. Unlike most companions, misocs sleep wherever they please. It's not uncommon for them to spend the night inside, on a soft pillow or lying along the foot of a bed. Grown misocs aren't picky about the location where they rest, and sometimes even pass out in one of the castle corridors. It's rare for them to actually retire to their designated kennels, where the hatchlings sleep. Breeding Additional Information * No. 402 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (April 2013) * Released: April 1, 2013 * Artists: Glasswalker * Dimorphism: **Males are blue **Females are purple Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Canines Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Misocs